


The Purpose of Living

by AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Character Death, Fluff, I hope you know your colour meanings, M/M, Minor Character Death, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns/pseuds/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns
Summary: With Zemblanity, comes a stroke of Serendipity.Jihoon's scared of being trapped in the past after one unfortunate night.But Daniel's promised him otherwise...........





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If some of you have seen this before, you're not hallucinating. I posted the story for Pentagon in March but didn't finish it. And now that my bias groups have clearly changed I decided to change existing chapters and finish up the story ;)
> 
>  
> 
> And some of you may be confused "Aren't you on hiatus" 
> 
> Yes, for my other story. See when writing a story, I need a good idea just to be able to sit and think about it. I don't have that time rn for the other story because the plot is so complicated for me that it's hard to get my mind around. 
> 
> This story has been on my mind over the last week, and since this plot is very straightforward and the story should only be around 5-8 chapters, it's manageable for me rn ;p

"Daniel please!" Jihoon desperately shook the other's hand as his eyes started to close. 

 

"But..........I'm..........Tired..." 

 

"One more minute Daniel, stay awake for one more minute." Jihoon bit his lip as Daniel's eyelids lowered a bit more, the door to the surgery room inching closer as the team of nurses pushed the stretcher to its limit.

 

"Jihoon." Daniel wheezed out.

 

 "Yes, Daniel?" 

 

 "I.... promise." The breathy whispers were growing close to inaudible mumbles.

 

 "Don't promise me anything! You're going to make it!" A nurse was trying to pry Jihoon's hand off of Daniel's.

 

 "I'll.......... always........be.......by.............your..........side." Jihoon felt Daniel's hand slip through his fingertips as they reached the door. 

 

 "No! Daniel!" Jihoon tried to grab him but was held back by a nurse, assuring him that they were going to do everything to the best of their ability to save him. But it was pointless, the moment he let go, Jihoon felt Daniel's soul leave the earth. 

 

 

 He collapsed onto his knees, tears staining the ground as the loud beep of a defibrillator drowned out his sobs.................................

 

 

   

            -  - - - - ---------------------------------------------------

 

 

 Jihoon could feel the tears pricking at his eyes as he saw the headline

 

 Highway accident causes fatal death 

 

 Sighing, he threw the newspaper in the garbage, he sat down by the window as he gazed out into the world, that continued to move, unknown to his depressed state.

 

 "It's only been 1 week, but it already feels like an eternity without you here." Jihoon sadly mumbled as he got up to grab a cup of his freshly brewed coffee. As he grabbed the cup, he felt a slight breeze tickle the nape of his neck, making him shiver. He turned around to see the window surprisingly opened. 

 

 "Weird." Jihoon said as he closed the window, only to stop as a butterfly slipped through the tiny crack and fluttered around his kitchen. His breath was taken away at how beautiful the butterfly looked.

 

 He was never good with classifying animals but the butterfly's wings were colored a bright blue, neat black dots patterned it, it sounds very simple but something about it left Jihoon in awe, he couldn't put his finger on it. The butterfly flew past his face, its wing swiping a tear off of his cheek. It was only then did Jihoon realize that he was crying. He wiped his eyes and stared at the butterfly as it flapped around. 

 

 After a few minutes he figured that the butterfly should go back outside, he made the window wider, expecting the butterfly to leave, but it landed on his shoulder, facing him as if it was staring directly into his eyes. He continued his staring contest with the butterfly until he heard a knock on the door. 

 

 He opened it to be faced with Daniel's sister, smiling sadly at him as she walked in with a box, the large gash on her right cheek stood out and she still had a neck brace on. 

 

 "I just wanted to make sure you're okay as well." She walked into his kitchen and set the box on the countertop, opening the contents to reveal a couple of chocolate chip muffins. "And to see if you're eating." Jihoon felt his stomach tighten at the sight of one of Daniel's favorite foods.

 

 "I'm okay I guess." Jihoon winced as she set her hand on his stomach, she lifted his shirt up slightly, revealing the slightly bloodied bandages. 

 

 "I thought it would've healed a little by now." Yunha shook her head in disappointment.

 

 "I guess it's not." Yunha grabbed a muffin out of the box and offered it to Jihoon, whom reluctantly took it. 

 

 "We all miss him, it wasn't your fault." She helped herself to a pitcher of water on the side of the counter, 

 

 "That stupid drunk driver," Jihoon muttered as his fist unconsciously squeezed the muffin tighter, crumbs spilling on the surface. The long forgotten butterfly on his shoulder took off and circled the crumbs, pushing the crumbs into a neat pile. Daniel's sister's face lit up at the butterfly.

 

 "You got a pet butterfly? Isn't that a little out of the ordinary?" She risked touching it, frowning as it jumped away slightly when her finger got near. 

 

 "It just flew through the window."

 

 "And it won't leave?"

 

 "It hasn't tried to leave."

 

 "It's so pretty though, I wonder what kind it is." Yunha looked closer at it.

 

 "I'll look it up later."

 

 "Text me when you do, I'm curiou-" BRRRINGGG She was cut off by the sound her cell phone ringing. Excusing herself, she answered it and started talking. After watching her talk intently, she hung up and smiled at him apologetically. 

 

 "I have to go meet up with some people for the funeral." 

 

 "That's fine." 

 

  "It was nice seeing you again." Yunha was putting her shoes back on. 

 

  "It was nice to see you too." Jihoon tucked his lips under his sweater as she opened the door, so the wind wouldn't graze his neck.

 

   "I'll see you next week?"

 

  "Of course Yunha." 

 

  "Sounds good. Bye." Jihoon shut the door behind her, turning back to see the butterfly still fluttering over the pile of crumbs beside the long-forgotten muffin. He approached the countertop, only to see that the crumbs were arranged in a heart shape. He looked at the butterfly, slightly taken aback. 

 

  "You're a strange butterfly." He swept the crumbs onto a plate and threw it away. He covered the muffin and put it in the fridge for later use. 

 

  He observed the butterfly continue to do weird things over the course of the day, popping the bubbles that flew up from the soapy dishes he was washing, constantly flapping air onto the sensitive nape of his neck, and gathering the dust and dirt on the floor into several hearts as he showered. It all reminded him of someone but he didn't want to admit anything to his brain, the tears wouldn't be able to stop flowing. 

 

  

  He sighed as he lied in bed, looking up at the ceiling and watching the butterfly fly in circles. 

 

 "I've never seen anything as interesting as you." He frowned as he looked at the dead flower by his window, he had long forgotten about it even before the incident. He even forgot what flower it was supposed to be as it was so shriveled up. He felt sleep overtake him as he watched the butterfly settle itself over his heart. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He woke up the next morning to see the butterfly nestled by the flower pot, a bright healthy flower suddenly making itself known.............

 

 

  A bright pink carnation filled Jihoon's blurry vision.....

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pink Carnation - I'll never forget you


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funeral happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about making you guys cry TT
> 
> I bet you'll be smiling by the end of this one ;D

Peaceful

 

Looking at Daniel's face washed a sense of serenity over Jihoon.

 

"I'm sure he's enjoying his time up there." Daniel's sister appeared with a hand on his shoulder. Her neck brace was gone and the large cut on her neck was scarring. Jihoon nodded, smiling slightly.

He only flinched when she touched his stomach

 

"It's nice to see that it's healing." Jihoon heard an announcement for everyone to gather around the casket. He saw the workers grab a few shovels. His eyes widened in realization. 

 

No.

 

They couldn't be burying him already, Jihoon wasn't ready to see him go again.

 

"No!" Jihoon waved his arms around and frantically tried to stop the workers.

 

"It's okay Jihoon, everything has been said and done, it's time for him to go." Yunha tried to pull him back, but he pulled away and continued to fend off the workers.

 

 And then the butterfly flew across his face, he had forgotten that it was by his side over the last week

 

It leveled itself just under his eyes, wiping away his sudden tears with a swift flick of each wing until his crying slowed down, everyone stayed silent.

 

 Jihoon felt something calming as the butterfly finished wiping, staying to flutter in front of him as it was trying to say something, Jihoon gave it a sad yet understanding smile.

 

"I'm ready."

 

The butterfly circled over Daniel's body, his clothes were all white, cuts cleaned and covered with his hands folded over his heart.

 

Flying over his body several times, the butterfly settled itself over Daniel's hands and stopped flapping its wings, coming to a standstill as if it wanted to go with Daniel. 

 

"You can start." Jihoon gestured to the workers, they grabbed the lid of the casket and moved it over the duo.

 

 

That was the last time Jihoon saw the butterfly and Daniel. 

 

 

 

 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

 

 

5 years Later....

 

 

And Jihoon was still stuck to the same, depressing schedule. 

 

 

Getting up at 7 am, going to work at the convenience store, and crying to himself over lousy dramas and rom coms. 

 

Jihoon knew he should try something else, he sprinkled an occasional walk around town in his life, but overall he couldn't bring himself to move on, Yunha always tried to help him, but she was always busy with work and recently being pregnant, Jihoon didn't want to burden with asking her to come over. Often out of the store, Jihoon's manager finally noticed his regular sadness after noticing the wistful aura around him when he wasn't busy and supervised the store over a week. He brought it onto himself to do something.

 

 

Jihoon felt something was fishy when he saw Jisung standing at the cash register, whenever he was in the store he would be in the back or anywhere else that wasn't the checkout area.

 

"It's your day off hyung."

 

"I know, but I think you need some time off."

 

"I don't need it hyung."

 

"Yes you do, now go off, there's a line." Jisung smiled brightly at Jihoon as he exited the store. Jihoon frowned, what was he supposed to do. He figured he could go back home and finish that one drama that he was close to finishin-

 

*sniff*

 

Jihoon was brought out of his thoughts by the hushed sound of sobs. 

 

*sniff* 

 

Jihoon looked into an turned around the corner to see a little girl huddled on her knees crying. She was dressed in a bright blue and white coat and her long black hair was covering most of her face.

 

"What's wrong?" Jihoon knelt down to talk to the girl's level.

 

"I'm lost......" She looked up at him and Jihoon could see the tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

"Where are your parents?"

 

"I don't know?"

 

"What's your name?"

 

"Dana."

 

"How old are you?"

 

"4."

 

"Okay Dana, how about we get some hot chocolate first?" The little girl slowly nodded at his suggestion, happiness gleaming for her eyes at the promise of chocolate. Jihoon held her hand and led her a couple of blocks until they came across a cafe.

 

 

HWANG CAFE GRAND OPENING

 

Interesting, a new cafe Jihoon has never heard of, at least it looks appealing from the outside. They stepped inside, the light scent of coffee infiltrated his nose, and the chestnut brown furniture looked of the highest quality, they stood in line for a few minutes until they were called up,

 

"Hello, can I take your order?" Jihoon was breathless when his eyes finally focused on the features of the barista in front of him. The guy was lanky, taller with jet black hair,

 

Guanlin, The tag displayed his name. It sounded foreign to Jihoon.

 

"Hi?" There was an accent to the way he tried awakening Jihoon from his senses. Definitely a foreigner.

 

"2 hot chocolates!" Dana happily answered for him. 

 

"Perfect! That will be 2.50$" Jihoon wordlessly handed over the cash, blinking at the cute boy. Guanlin giggled softly at his actions. "Your hot chocolate will be right on the side!" The deep but cheerful voice left a warm feeling in the pit of Jihoon's stomach.

 

"Let's go!" Dana dragged Jihoon away from Guanlin to the side of the counter, where she managed to distract Jihoon away from the working barista through a game of I Spy.

 

"Here's your hot chocolate!" Guanlin had appeared a minute later with their mugs and leaned forward, his voice coming to a whisper. "I added a little extra whipped cream for you guys." Guanlin's wink nearly sent Jihoon into another world.

 

"Thank you!" Dana chirped as she grabbed the mug and Jihoon's hand, leading him to the table. Dana pouted when she looked into Jihoon's cup.

 

"No fair! I want a heart too!" Jihoon looked down at her remark, shocked to see a whipped heart delicately formed on top while Dana only had the common swirl. 

 

"I'm sure he was just trying different shapes." Jihoon lightly ran his fingers through her hair to calm her down a little - Daniel always did it to calm him down -  but quickly retracted his hand out of shock as he watched several pieces of hair fall out onto the ground. 

 

"Don't worry! The doctor said my hair will fall out. But umma said that I can get any wig I want! All the kids will love my hair." Jihoon nodded sadly at her, if only Dana could realize the bigger problem. 

 

"Dana?" His head turned to the unfamiliar tone calling the little girls name, he turned to see a woman that was presumably her mother, as they shared a few facial similarities. Dana ran up to her mother and hugged her.

 

"I'm so glad that you found her, I turned one corner and she was gone just like that." 

 

"It was my pleasure, she's a nice girl." The woman smiled and nudged Dana. "Don't you want to say thank you." Dana looked up at Jihoon again and something seemed to be very familiar about the glint in her eyes.

 

"No matter what, someone will always be by your side." After a few seconds of staring into his eyes intently, Dana smiled and turned back to her mother. "Where did you learn that honey?"

 

''I don't know, I felt like I had to say it!" Her mother laughed a little, brushing it off as a possible line from a drama they watched together.  

 

"That's nice, anyways thanks again......"

 

"Jihoon." 

 

"I'm Yeunhye, I hope we can cross paths sometime." 

 

"I hope we do too." Jihoon watched as she left the cafe hand in hand with Dana, another patch of hair falling at the doorstep of the cafe as it swooshed closed. 

 

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Jihoon turned around to the counter, catching Guanlin's gaze on him for a millisecond before Guanlin suddenly seemed interested in the invisible coffee stain on the marble top, scrubbing the spot furiously as a loud burst of laughter came from another barista. Something felt endearing to Jihoon as he could see the light blush tint Guanlin's cheeks, and the way he smiled  a bright gummy smile when one of his coworkers was whispering something into his ear. 

 

Before Jihoon knew it, he was walking back to the counter with a napkin in hand. 

 

 

He left a minute later with a different napkin, 10 new digits written hastily, but enough for Jihoon to read.

 

Maybe he can finally move on from Daniel.......................

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can already see the smiles on your faces ;3 
> 
> If I don't get cursed with hw tomorrow then you should be expecting the next chapter then ;)
> 
> Also do you guys get the colours? And if you don't get anything don't hesitate to ask.
> 
> And I love hearing some theories so if you have an idea of what might happen next say it below ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon meets Dana again....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, grab your tissues I'm sorry.

Jihoon walked into the hospital gripping a bulky white envelope. He shuddered when he saw a stretcher being rushed down the hall with a middle-aged man on it, bringing back unwanted memories. 

 

It was his and Guanlin's first anniversary too, a connection that developed from shy texts and cafe visits to cuddling on the couch and light kisses in the morning. 

 

Jihoon was only at the hospital to pay off the last of his hospital bills, they had allowed him to hold it off until he got a firm footing on his income and moving in with Guanlin finally helped him to save up. 

 

The receptionist let out a nod in acknowledgment when he came up to the desk, too focused on something to be bothered to look up.

 

"I'm here to pay some hospital bills."

 

"Name?"

 

"Jihoon." The woman typed something on the computer, nodding again after a few seconds. "The remaining amount is 1200$."

 

Jihoon handed over the envelope and looked around while she counted the paper bills. He heard loud sobs coming from a room nearby, he surprised himself when he realized that he had left the desk and was poking his head into the room

 

If he wasn't mistaken, Yeunhye was standing by the bed in the room, the source of the sobs, several people were also situated around the area with tears on their face.

 

"If I-i c-could have o-one m-more second to s-see you s-smile, I w-would d-do anything in t-the w-world to d-do it." Jihoon's eyes finally focused on the figure on the bed as Yeunhye continue to talk. 'Dana."

 

The loud beep of a flatline filled Jihoon's ears as a single tear formed in his eye. He doesn't know why he feels so affected by it, they only spent an hour together.

 

Scanning the lifeless body of the little girl, a peaceful smile was spread across her face, heavy eye bags and her sickly skin color indicating the internal war that she had fought well.......but lost. Jihoon choked back a sob as his eyes glazed over her head, she had a bandana tied firmly around her head. Large white letters that read "Never Give Up" Were painted across the blue surface. Jihoon ran out of the room as people's heads turned to him.

 

The receptionist offered Jihoon a sympathetic smile when he reappeared at the front desk, no attempt whatsoever to cover the tears on his face.

 

"Everything'a been paid for, here's the receipt and have a nice day." Jihoon accepted the paper along with a tissue with a small smile, turning around to leave. He was about a meter from the door when a hand stopped him on his shoulder.

 

"I guess we did cross paths again." Jihoon turned around to see Yeunhye smiling sadly. 

 

"I'm sorry that we had to meet like this." Yeunhye furrowed her eyebrows her thought, carefully thinking of how to respond. She tightened her grip on Jihoon's shoulder as a stream of tears ran down her face.

 

"It's fine Jihoon, things happen for a reason, and I'm sure she served her purpose, she could make anyone smile."  Jihoon nodded at her words. "Don't cry Jihoon." Yeunhye laughed as she wiped a tear away. "Says me haha." Out of the corner of his eye, Jihoon could see Guanlin approaching the entrance, he must've taken longer to the point of worrying. Yeunhye could see him glancing at the door.

 

"Have to go?" 

 

"Yeah.." 

 

"Then I hope fate allows us to meet again. Bye Jihoon." Yeunhye waved as she disappeared into the hallway. 

 

Jihoon walked out to meet Guanlin, who looked at him in concern while wiping a tear from his cheek.

 

"Are you okay? You were gone for almost 20 minutes." 

 

"It's nothing, let's go to that restaurant." They walked to their car in silence, hand in hand, Guanlin being mindful of Jihoon's current state. 

 

Jihoon grabbed the handle of the car door when he stopped, he felt something touching his other hand. He turned around and he caught a glimpse of a little girl smiling at him brightly, but the image disappeared as he looked up at Guanlin, who smiled at him warmly.

 

He turned around and pulled Guanlin into a hug, allowing himself to be swallowed in the taller's embrace, his sobs echoing throughout the parking lot.

 

 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

 

3 months later

 

 

  Jihoon sighed as he walked into his apartment, he dealt with at least 30 rude customers today and Jisung's bad mood made the workplace sickening to linger in, he walked in when he realized that the lights were off, Guanlin should've been home by now.

 

"Guanlinnie~~~ I'm home~~." He pouted when he was met with silence. 

 

"Fine, I'll just have the leftover pizza all to myself then," Jihoon shouted out as he walked into the kitchen, raising an eyebrow when he saw a large chocolate cake in the fridge. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JIHOON was written in large letters. 

 

Oh

 

He forgot that it was his birthday today

 

He was in such a rush in the morning that it never crossed his mind

 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" The lights flickered on and Jihoon turned around to see Guanlin dressed cutely in a kiddie birthday hat on. "BIRTHDAY KISSES!!"

 

Jihoon giggled as Guanlin repeatedly kissed his lips, soon they both lost count and it ended up turning into a make-out session. Jihoon moaning as Guanlin pushed him against the counter and grinding their hips together. 

 

"Wait," Guanlin whined as Jihoon shoved him off and looked around alert all of a sudden.

 

"Did you hear that?" Jihoon opened one of the cabinets as if the answer would be lying there.

 

"No......." Guanlin's eyes swiveled around nervously.

 

"It sounded like a bark." 

 

"Oh, that was nothin-" As if on cue, a little puppy skidded into the room wearing a tiny white birthday hat and a blue bowtie. "Fuck....." 

 

"Where did this come from?"

 

"Well.." Guanlin coughed and straightened himself up. "It's your birthday present!"

 

"Really?!?" Jihoon immediately approached the puppy. 

 

"Yup! I guess he got out of the box though."

 

"What kind is it?" Jihoon scooped up the puppy and looked into its eyes, it had a soft white coat and its eyes looked into Jihoon's in such a confusing and familiar feeling.

 

"Samoyed, it's only 3 months old too."

 

"It's so cute! Does it have a name?" Jihoon kissed its nose.

 

"Nope, you get to name it."

 

"Hmmmmmm." Jihhon continued to stare at the dog, thinking hard of a good name when "Peach." Jihoon blinked at the name that blurted out of his mouth.

 

"I think Peach sounds perfect," Guanlin replied with satisfaction, giving Peach a soft pat on the head.

 

"I guess it does too, thanks, Guanlin." Jihoon pecked Guanlin on the lips, Peach still in his arms. "Shall we watch a movie?"

 

"It'll be my pleasure."

 

They spent that night watching a movie cuddled on the couch with the leftover pizza and the chocolate cake. Peach snuggled on their laps sleeping soundly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)  
> This was the last chapter I transferred so I have to write the rest which means you can expect no update for the next two days because I'm always busy Wednesday/Thursday. 
> 
>  
> 
> And question : My writing has seemed to go into inappropriate territory (rape) for the next chapter, so are you guys okay with a somewhat dark scene next chapter? It may be triggering to some ;p and it's only triggering for like a quarter of the chapter...... 
> 
> Enjoy your day guys <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came up faster because I had gotten a surprise free block and instead of hw I used it to write xD.
> 
> Talk about rushed. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Jihoon sipped his hot chocolate thoughtfully as he gazed out his window. He grinned as he stared at the engagement ring on his ring finger, shining in the last rays of sunlight.

 

 The sun was setting into a dazzling blue and Guanlin was set to come home in an hour. Working diligently in the cafe over the last 6 years, the cafe was transferred to his name after the owner had died of old age. It was a shock when Guanlin's name appeared on the will. In spite of enjoying the convenience store, Jihoon didn't think he'd want to spend his whole life there. So he had finally taken the time to pursue a career in nursing, currently taking a break from his studies to enjoy a cup of hot chocolate. 

 

Peach, now 6 years old, had already grown into such a big dog. He loved Guanlin and Jihoon, and they showered him with affection. Whenever night came, Peach would sit by the door, waiting for Guanlin to come home. Jihoon likes to believe that Peach enjoys cock blocking them every time the welcome home kiss turns a little too steamy. 

 

Jihoon's phone lit up with a notification. He picked it up and glanced at it.

 

Setting up a few more things for one of the cafe's new promotions, I'll probably be home an hour later than usual, you can have dinner without me if you get hungry. - Guanlin

 

Peach was currently resting on Jihoon's feet, having perked up at the sound of the text message, he seemed to understand what Jihoon had read. Peach rubbed his head againt Jihoon's leg before treading upstairs. Jihoon smiled, he knew Peach was going for a nap and he would most likely be in his favorite spot by the dresser in Jihoon and Guanlin's room.

 

Jihoon set the empty cup down after 10 minutes, proceeding back to his work. 

 

His stomach grumbled 20 minutes after, Jihoon pouted, maybe his stomach wouldn't be able to hold back on waiting for dinner with Guanlin. No, he loves eating with his fiance so he'll try to hold it out.

 

After a while Jihoon found himself stumped at a question, he scratched his head in frustration, but he did not want to resort to using the internet for answers. Perhaps resting on it will help him find the answer. 

 

Jihoon laid his head on his arms across the table, closing his eyes. Jihoon felt himself lull off as he tried to think of an answer on how to deal with intermittent claudication.

 

~~~~~

Jihoon felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He didn't want to show Guanlin that he was awake just yet so he kept up his sleeping act. 

However, something felt wrong. 

Jihoon didn't like how the scent he suddenly inhaled, he does not remember Guanlin smelling like old cigars. 

Jihoon didn't like how the other body felt, he does not remember Guanlin being so muscular. 

Jihoon didn't like how there was no attempt to wake him, Guanlin would be trying a gag to get his fiance awake. 

Jihoon was placed on the couch, he gasped and opened his eyes when he felt a hand snake into his pants. He was met face to face with a complete stranger, looking at him with lust filled eyes. 

"Who the fuck mgmmfmg" Jihoon tried protesting but was suddenly gagged. His arms and legs were pinned. 

"It took me 5 months but I finally get my hands on this sweet little body." Jihoon was stunned, he was being stalked? He muffled out a scream and tried kicking the stranger. "Shut up, I'm going to make you enjoy this." 

A tear ran down Jihoon's cheek as his pants were lowered and his shirt was pushed up. The stranger was about to remove his underwear when aggressive barking was heard. Suddenly the stranger was tackled to the ground by none other than Peach. 

"Ouch, get this fucking dog off of me!" The man was trying to shake off Peach, who was clamping down on his leg hard, blood was staining the once white carpet. Jihoon took the moment to run to the back to the kitchen table, grabbing his phone he hastily tried to call 119. 

"Hello?" 

"Help me AHH!" Jihoon was yanked away from the cellphone and it was tossed to the ground. The man had somehow managed the pain of Peach biting on his leg and made it to Jihoon. A gun was swiftly drawn out and pointed at Jihoon. 

"If you can't have you while you're alive, I'll have you while you're dead!" The gunshot rang throughout the house, Jihoon braced himself for impact and shut his eyes. But he felt nothing. He opened his eyes and gasped. 

Peach was sprawled on the floor, a clear wound in the chest, wheezing as a large pool of blood grew under him. His dog must've taken the shot for him.

"Peach!" Jihoon tried running to Peach but the guy cut him off. "I'm not done with you." The stranger reloaded his gun. 

"You fucking bastard!" The stranger fell to the floor without warning. Guanlin was there holding a panel of wood. He didn't hesitate to beat the guy up until he was crippled enough to not move. 

"Jihoonie!" Guanlin pulled Jihoon into an embrace, "He's not going to hurt you anymore." They both looked at the man on the floor as they could hear sirens drawing near. 

 

Jihoon was unstable, trembling in Guanlin's arms. "P-peach...." They rushed over to their dog, lying motionless on the floor, practically dead. "I feel like this is my fault." Jihoon petted his dog lovingly, hoping every stroke would heal him. 

 

Guanlin was fussing over Jihoon, checking his small scraps and bruises to make sure he was okay physically. The emotional part, Guanlin wasn't so sure as Jihoon trembled and sobbed - either from the aftershock - or the fact his beloved Samoyed was losing his chances of living. 

 

An officer burst through the door, a few paramedics ran in, loading the sex offender into an ambulance and speeding off while one paramedic lingered to check on Jihoon's injuries. Jihoon was screaming for someone to save their dog but Guanlin could feel it already. When he looked over and saw an officer looking for any possible sign of life. Peach had died right there on the matted rug. 

 

"H-he s-saved my l-life....." Jihoon ran over and hugged his dog one more time, knees giving out and collapsing from the stress. 

 

The next day they buried Peach in their backyard with a tearful goodbye.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was weird, Jihoon thought, as he was cuddled into Guanlin's side watching a movie. It had been a couple of months after the incident and Jihoon was still scared of being alone after dark. Guanlin adjusted his hours so that his fiance would be safe in his arms after the sunset. However, the atmosphere was still gloomy, no Samoyed to bark and run around, to curl up on Jihoon's lap in times like this, and to wait patiently for Guanlin to come home. 

 

WAH!

 

They were interrupted while having a quiet talk over wedding plans. The movie is the only background noise again as the couple exchanged confused glances. 

er

It was the sound of wailing.

 

"Did you hear that?" Jihoon gazed at the movie, checking to see if the sound had come from the movie. 

 

"I think it came from outside, maybe I should check." Guanlin got up, but Jihoon tugged him down. "No Guannie, you're too tired from work, I can check it." Refusing to hear an argument, Jihoon walked to their front door - the source of the sound - and opened it. Jihoon widened his eyes in surprise.

 

Bundled up tightly, in a white blanket with blue winter clothes, was a baby.  Crying as the cold winter air attacked their sensitive skin. 

 

Jihoon picked the baby up into his arms, grabbing the basket it was in and carrying it inside. 

 

"It's a baby!" Guanlin stood up and walked over. 

 

"On the front door?" Guanlin looked back at the door, disbelief on his face at the somewhat fairytale story. 

 

"Yeah, maybe there's Oh! Here's a note." Jihoon picked the paper out from the side, already accustomed to the baby and rocking it gently. He let Guanlin read it. 

 

"Hello my name is Daniella, my mommy could not afford to take care of me and she thought you would be great parents. My birthday is December 10." The duo looked at each other after Guanlin finished. "Should we really-" 

 

"Yes," Guanlin placed his hands on Jihoon's shoulder. "I have always wanted to have a child with you." Jihoon smiled back, "Me too." 

 

They would take care of it with social workers tomorrow, but for now, they'd coo over th as Jihoon rested against Guanlin's chest with the baby tucked into his arms.

 

That's how they fell asleep, cuddled tightly into the corner of the couch on this cold winter night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it felt too rushed. Yeah..... Maybe next time I won't try to write a whole chapter within 90 minutes ;p
> 
> The stories already almost done~ I could go into so much detail and extend the story if I wanted to but I have my other story and this plot was just easier to execute and it's 200% shorter. 
> 
> If you're not getting anything, I'll be releasing another chapter at the end explaining everything for the confused :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we're almost done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW SO RUSHED XD  
> Written in a hour aka the duration of Taeyeon's my voice album deluxe addition.
> 
>  
> 
> Yup that totally sets the mood for this.

The trio was seated at a white table in a seemingly spotless grass field. They have all dressed in white all sipping tea in their white china mugs.

 

"I've always wanted to have a day like this," Jihoon smiled softly at his loved ones, "With my husband, daughter, and I guess grandchild." They laughed as Jihoon poked at his daughter's belly. 

 

"Yes appa, it's so nice." Daniella rested her chin on top of her hand, she looked at Jihoon sadly, her catlike eyes exaggerating the expression more. "Hopefully it doesn't end soon." 

 

"Don't worry honey, I won't go yet, let's go for a walk." They got up and walked down a trail that seemed to appear in front of them. Hands linking with each other. 

 

"You know I'm really grateful for you guys taking me in." Daniella looked at the sky and smiled, reminiscing on all her wonderful memories growing up. One dad the owner of the cafe, while the other a sweet nurse. They had their ups and downs but everything had gone perfectly. 

 

"We're glad you came into our lives." Guanlin gave his daughter a kiss on the side of her head. 

 

"Look at that lake over there, let's go sit there." Jihoon pointed at the sparkling clear lake. They all poked their feet into the water. Jihoon pouted as a drop of water splashed up and drenched his perfectly kept gray hair, causing it to go in front of his eyes. Guanlin laughed at how cute his husband looked and pushed the strand to the side lovingly. Daniella gagged from the side. 

 

"You guys are that old and still gross!" She giggled when Jihoon splatted water at her in protest. "You're 30 and you're just as gross with your fiance!" 

 

"But we're young, so it's okay." Jihoon rolled his eyes jokingly. It was a petty argument he didn't feel like getting into. 

 

"Ahjussi!" They all turned toward the source of the noise, a little girl was running up to them, a white and blue bandana wrapped around her forehead. "I missed you ahjussi!" She hugged Jihoon tightly. 

 

"I don't remember who you are.." Jihoon sent an apologetic look at the little girl. She seemed unfazed, still smiling brightly. 

 

"That's okay! Do you want to go for some hot chocolate." She tugged at his hand and he found himself standing up. 

 

"Wait you can't go yet!" Daniella was trying to pull him back down, "It's too early.." A tear glistened in her eye. Guanlin also grabbed onto Jihoon's other arm and looked at him pleadingly.

 

"I'll be fine." Jihoon started walking with the little girl. 

 

"Hoonie just a few more minutes please..." Guanlin pulled Jihoon into a hug and sobbed. The little girl stopped and looked at them, waiting for Jihoon to continue. 

 

"Don't cry Lin, I don't like seeing you cry." Jihoon wiped a tear away from his husband's eye. "I'll be back in ten minutes." 

 

"But w-what if you d-disappear?" Jihoon somehow slipped out of Guanlin's arms and was suddenly standing 10 meters away with the little girl. 

 

"You'll see me again.. promise." Jihoon didn't understand why he was crying himself, watching his husband and daughter run after him. The distance between them grew farther apart with every step they took. 

 

"I love you Appa!"

 

"I love you Jihoon!" Jihoon watched the two fade away in the distance, with tearful vision, he looked back at the little girl, "Ready to go ahjussi?" 

 

"Yes............" 

 

 

~~~

 

Daniella collapsed on the floor in tears as the line turned flat. Jihoon's lifeless body tucked under her body. Guanlin hugged Jihoon's head tightly while weeping. 

 

"I'm really sorry." A nurse was cleaning up a few things. "Old age just catches up faster for some y'know?" The nurse left the room to give the duo some space. 

 

They both cried into silence for who knows how long. 

 

"I already miss appa..." Daniella was trying to hold in her sobs, a futile tactic.

 

"It's okay Dani." Guanlin reached out to his daughter, freezing when her water suddenly broke. She was clutching her stomach in pain. Guanlin called the nurse back in panic. 

 

"Get me a doctor right now!"  The nurse called to a nurse passing the rooms, they nodded and ran off. 

 

"Must be stress induced labor," The nurse tried rubbing soothing circles on Daniella's body. "At least she was close to the set date right?" 

 

Guanlin nodded, "J-just 3 more w-weeks." His mind was going all over the place, he didn't know what situation he should be focussing on. 

 

Guanlin could hear faint shouts to contact Daniella's husband, a stretcher was brought into the room when Guanlin blacked out. 

 

~~~

 

 

Guanlin opened his eyes up confused, eyes glancing around the white room in confusion until the past events hit him. Tears welled up in his eyes again. A doctor had walked in a minute later, must have been expecting Guanlin's awakening. 

 

"Mr. Lai, how are you feeling." The doctor did a quick check to make sure his blood pressure hadn't skyrocketed. Guanlin gave a soft nod. "How long have I been out?" 

 

"8 hours......." 

 

"Perfect! Is my daughter done with my new grandson?" Guanlin forced enthusiasm onto himself, attempting to look forward into the future already.  His smile faded as the doctor's arms slumped. If he knew anything from dramas it was never a good sign. 

 

"Well you see..... there were some complications." The doctor held Guanlin's hand, trying to offer some comfort. "The baby came out not breathing. We thought it had died inside the womb, and your daughter had suffered major blood loss. We attempted to patch it up as best as we could but I'm sorry..." The doctor didn't finish his sentence as Guanlin started sobbing, pulling the doctor into a hug. 

 

You know you are at a low point in your life when you have to confide in the security of stranger's to comfort yourself. 

 

"However the moment she stopped breathing, the baby suddenly started showing signs of life and crying. It was all very surprising, we believe it was a miracle." Somewhere in the chorus of sobs, a sigh of relief was released. "One more thing." Guanlin tensed up, bracing himself. 

 

"Her husband must've been in a rush, he suffered a car accident on his way to the hospital, he's currently in the operating room, we'll give you his status in a couple of hours.. would you like some time alone?" Guanlin nodded. The doctor left with the promise of returning later. 

 

Guanlin had allowed himself to cry out in the empty room. His heart cried in pain, he just wanted to hold Jihoon in his arms and his daughter to be hugging them. He didn't deserve this. Somewhere in the middle of crying, he fell asleep. 

 

 

A few hours later when he woke up, the doctor was holding a crying baby in front of Guanlin, the gaze the doctor sent him brought his deepest worries into reality.

 

The husband was dead too. 

 

"It's a boy~, would you like to give him a name?" Guanlin smiled sadly at the baby cradled in his arms now, he could already see it. The soft pale skin, and catlike eyes of his mother. But yet the sharp features of his father. The idea of Jihoon crossed his mind but for some reason, he felt a different name was better for his grandson.

 

 

"Euigeon." 

 

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

"Do you really want to go through with this adoption? I mean it's a blessing to us if you say yes but what about you? Are you okay with us taking your baby?

 

"It's okay, they would've wanted it anyways." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries*
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Mmmm ;/. Even I'm mad at myself for rushing. But I want this fic done by halloween, so some cuts will be taken.
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah Idk when the next chapter will come up. Just keep your eyes open the next 3 days.


End file.
